everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Char Drako
Profile 'Char Drako' Royal or Rebel?: I would call myself a rebel, but I like to stay in the shadows. My dad is always told me to be fierce but all I want to do is watch the world from a distance. I do not want to be slaughtered like he was over stupid traditions. Parent: The Dragon. Story: '''My fate acctuallly intertwines with the fate of a couple other students as I am in more then 1 story. Although my father had 7 heads so I guess "The Two Brothers" ,which was originally written by our headmaster and his brother a.k.a 'The Brothers Grimm'. Woah that was alot of brothers in on sentence. '''Roommate: I don't really need a room, I kind of just find a nice warm corner in the hallway and fall asleep, untill the sun gets me up. I have one, I just don't use it. Unless you count my stuff... Then it has it's own dorm to itself. Secret Hearts Desire: I would like to not be treated like I'm some sort of monster. I should be regarded just as highly as a fully human, even a Royal! Even though I can't speak, doesn't mean I can't feel and want to be talked to! My "Magic" Touch: I'm apparently hexcellent at listening, sometimes I think people say that to push my scales though. Storybook Romance Status: My lips are sealed, but Duchess sometimes speaks 'at' me. Most people do not like her, but I do. Although I doubt she even knows I'm alive most of the time. "Oh Curses!" Moment: '''I am usually too nervous and shy to speak, but sometimes when I find myself angry I catch myself growling and roaring in peoples faces. '''Favourite Subject: Fable Writing. Using a pen and paper is one of the only ways I can get words out. Least Favourite subject: Dragon Slaying 101. It scares me, but Headmaster Grimm told me I had to go and I am not one to argue. Fairy Tale The Two Brothers by the Brothers Grimm source Personality Traits Char is a quiet and shy half dragon who know one really speaks with at Ever After High, due to the fact they never really know he's there or thinks of him as a monster and no more. Although able to make a range of what he calls "beast noices" from small whimpers to lound roars, he is physically unable to vocalize proper words for an unknown reason. He considers himself a rebel, but is summissive to what ever side takes time to speak with him. Char aslo finds it enjoyable when Duchess rants 'at' him, possibley because she is also part animal and shares a similar unhappy fate. He is rather summisive and sometimes takes orders from others that he shouldn't sometimes landing him in hot water with the Headmaster, who usually isn't very happy to see him as it is. Relationships Family Char is the son of the Dragon. He had some problems with his father telling him that he should be more tough and agressive, as he is alot more docile then his father was. Friends Char does not posses alot of friends, though he doesn't like much attention in all the time. He does talk to http://everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Cerise_Hood%7CCerise Hood sometimes. Mostly he is pushed around by Daring, mainly to do his school work for him. Romantic Char is single, but enjoys the company of Dutchess. Appearance Char has messy dark green hair and bright yellow eyes. His skin is pale white with splotches of green and gold scales accenting his body. On his back he has tattered up dragon wings matching the two inch long claws on his finger tip. A few people have said that he looked like he was going to the wrong school, but for the most part he hides his more beasty parts. He wears a scale styled green shirt that had two holes for his wings, a torn up pair of leather pants and a plain pair of combat boots. The only orginal peice of his outfit was a heavy gold spiked collar he always wears. Pet He has no pets considering the fact he is sometimes considered to be one. Fun Fact! *In 'The Two Brothers' the dragon was slayed by no other than the Huntsman, causing Char to feel highly unsafe in Hunter's presence. *If Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters